Back to the lab
by irgroomer
Summary: Claire, still under her sentencing, accompanies Myrnin who is finally cleared to return to the lab. It's short, but hey lemon! Sequel to Shane's revenge.


Claire sighed at the usual messiness that enveloped the lab, which was all Myrnin. She had been given her purple dress back, and was glad for it. Myrnin's

clothes were much too big and definitely not her style. Claire yawned, "I'm tired. Do you mind if I sleep for a while?" Myrnin pouted, "But we only just

arrived home." "Myr, I'm human. I need sleep." They had just had a marathon game of monopoly, lasting eighteen hours, which of course Myrnin won.

Myrnin won a great deal of the games, and if Claire never saw another board game it would be too soon. Myrnin sighed dramatically, "Very well, rest." He

led her to his room and showed her where her things were. "Um…Myrnin, am I still sharing a bed with you?" He busied himself in a drawer looking for

something, "Yes, yes. Amelie specified we are not to be apart." Claire found Myrnin was taking this very seriously when she had to shower the first time;

she had to fight with him that he couldn't be in the bathroom with her. Claire pulled out one of her tank tops and a pair of sleep shorts, both were pink and

covered in small white daisies. She changed in the bathroom and came out to see Myrnin lying in the bed wearing a suspiciously innocent expression as he

stared pointedly at the ceiling. Claire narrowed her eyes and crawled in next to him, only to jump back out of the bed, "What are you wearing?!" Claire

flushed and averted her eyes when he uncovered and frowned at himself, "I see nothing wrong with it." Claire huffed, "You are _not_ wearing a speedo in bed

with me!" He climbed out of the bed, "Very well, then I shall take it off." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him reach for the waistline, "No! Keep it on…

um its fine!" He grinned at her as she leaped into the bed. Myrnin crawled in next to her. She was used to him cuddling around her, but he usually wore

more clothes. "Why so tense _cariad_?" Her words dried up as his hand on her stomach slipped under her shirt and he spread his fingers wide. He started

peppering kisses over her neck and shoulder, then nibbled on her earlobe, wresting a small groan from her. He rolled her onto her back, partially

underneath him. Myrnin stared at her for a moment, then leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him with both hands on his chest, "We can't." He raised his

brows, "And why not?" She blinked a few times until she realized she had nothing holding her back now, "I…" Myrnin smirked knowingly and continued his

way to her lips. Claire's eyes fluttered closed as Myrnin started kissing her slowly. The tenderness lasted a few seconds before he deepened the kiss and

seemed almost desperate. Claire was whimpering from the intensity; she had never felt anything like this before. Her hands slid up his chest and her

fingers gripped his curls as she shifted herself, trying to gain more contact. With a moan Myrnin slipped his body between her legs, pressing himself

intimately against her. Claire broke the kiss with a gasp and Myrnin kissed his way down her chest. When his mouth met fabric he urgently slid her shirt up

and off in one motion. His eyes raked over her exposed torso before he nipped her tummy, then without warning closed his lips over one of her nipples.

Claire cried out and arched into his mouth, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist and grinding against him. Myrnin growled and kissed her again

before disentangling himself and standing to remove the speedo. She gulped and shivered as he sprang free. He rejoined her and slipped his fingertips

under the waistline of her shorts and underwear. Myrnin slid them excruciatingly slowly, off her. She was panting by the time she was naked. Myrnin slowly

spread her legs and reveled in the delicious sight before him. Claire squirmed beneath his gaze and whimpered when he did nothing. Finally he stroked her

inner thigh and she moaned, "So utterly receptive _cariad_." He kissed her knee and worked his way up, only to pause at her core. He stared at her while

breathing gently, "Tell me you want me." She saw the desperation in his eyes; the need to belong to someone…anyone, "Please Myrnin, I need you." With

a groan he lapped at her until she cried out and her hips rotated on their own. She tugged on his hair urgently, but couldn't voice her concern. Myrnin

crashed his lips against hers and tilted her hips to position himself at her entrance. He pulled back to watch her face as he slammed deep inside her. He

froze; he was close already, but it wasn't often over the centuries that he was with anyone, let alone a warm human girl. Claire was frustrated that he

wouldn't move so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed into him, causing the both of them to moan. Myrnin moved in slow, deep strokes,

trying to last, but Claire's moan of "Faster!" erased all thought from his head as he buried himself in a pounding frenzy. Myrnin could feel a fire burning in

his gut as his muscles began to clench. He snapped his fangs into place and bit her, causing her to scream in pleasure and tumble into a blinding orgasm.

Her walls clenching around him milked him and he came with a roar, a bit of her blood dribbling down his chin. Myrnin collapsed in a heap next to her.

Myrnin smiled to himself; this was going to be a pleasurable six months. Claire, exhausted, started to drift off, "_Nos da fy nghariad_," he whispered to her in

Welsh. "_Rwy'n dy garu di_."

**AN There are a few words and phrases that Myrnin has used, that are in Welsh. I have been remiss in translating them. The first two are **

**names Myrnin calls Claire, Fy annwyl means my dear…Cariad means love or lover. The next two are phrases, Nos da fy nghariad means **

**goodnight my love…Rwy'n dy garu di means I love you…I had fun finding these since I love learning things from new languages and I've **

**found Welsh is a pretty language, (and a pretty ****_hard_**** language) but yay I'm part Welsh *giggles*. Actually I'm a mutt, English, Irish, Polish, **

**Swedish, Dutch and Welsh on mom's side, German and Cherokee on dad's. XD**


End file.
